Thor
Thor Odinson is the prince of Asgard and the heir to the throne. After fighting the Frost Giants in retaliation for the Vault break in, Thor was temporarly banished to earth. Their Thor learned the value of life and gained morals as he stopped his brother Loki from wiping out the Frost Giants. Thor later came to earth to stop Loki from starting a war, when he failed he stood with the Avengers to stop him. Later Thor helped bring peace to the rest of the nine realms and defeated the dark elfs and stopped their leader malekith from destroying the universe, and in the aftermath chose to return to earth. He rejoined the Avengers and later helped to stop HYDRA and Ultron. He then returned to Asgard to research the Infinity Stones to prepare for a coming threat But was captured by surtur who informed him he would destroy all of Asgard when his crown was put in to the eternal flame but he escaped and destroyed the fire demon and returned revealing Loki deception having faked his demise and banished Odin to earth thor found his father only to see him pass away and become aware of his older sister hela the goddess who destroyed his hammer mjolnir and he was found on a distant planet called sakaar but eventually managed to escape along side his fellow avenger hulk and engaged hela which resulted in the inactive of ragnorok seeing no other way to destroy her causing the entire planet to be cast in to the void he declared that Asgard wasn't truly a place but where his people stood and intended to relocate to earth though they were ambushed by the mad titan thanos he was able to defeat him with aid from the worlds heroes though banner died in the process the asgardians than proceeded to build a new home in Norway like Odin suggested. Powers and Abilities Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. However, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor also has extensive combat prowess learned through centuries of training and battlefield experience. Superhuman Strength: Thor has prodigious strength, even surpassing most other Asgardians, the full limits of which are not known. Typically in battle he will send opponents flying with a single blow, and has proven capable of outperforming a number of much larger opponents in tests of strength. With his bare hands he showed himself able to stagger the Hulk, and has overthrown a Leviathan with a single hammer blow.3 With a simple stroke of Mjolnir, Thor could easily destroy a Kronan.4 Superhuman Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than the musculature of a human, and his fitness is also greater than most other Asgardians. His muscles produce minimal fatigue toxins during physical activity, enabling him to exert himself at peak capacity for extended periods without tiring. Superhuman Invulnerability: Thor's skin, muscle, and bone are extremely dense and durable compared to that of humans, contributing to a proportionately greater mass and extreme physical durability. Thor can withstand impact trauma up to blows from the Hulk with little more than a bloodied nose. When stabbed in the ribs, he was able to remove the blade and fight on with minimal impairment while the wound healed.3 Thor was hit by a direct lightning strike from Gungnir, showing no injury.2 He was struck several times by Algrim, with only a few cuts to his face. He has also fallen from great heights without sustaining lasting damage.4 Regenerative Healing Factor: Thor's injuries heal at a staggering rate. He has recovered from moderate penetration wounds to the abdomen in a matter of minutes, and has been able to stand recover quickly from heavy impact trauma, including blows from the Hulk and a high impact fall. With Mjolnir in hand his recovery has extended to complete bodily restoration after suffering mortal injuries in a non-powered state. Superhuman Longevity: Thor has a lifespan far longer than that of a human being. While not truly immortal, he is known to be over one-thousand years of age. Mjolnir: Thor has been entrusted with Mjolnir, a mystical hammer forged from the heart of a dying star. Odin himself stated that Mjolnir's power has no equal. Mjolnir, which resembles a mallet rather than a war hammer, has a number of elemental powers. Constructed of uru and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, it is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has deflected blasts from the Destroyer and reflect a blast back into the Destroyer and several energy blasts from invading aliens. Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw. A few examples of the abilities Thor has shown with Mjolnir are: * Weather Control: Wielding Mjolnir grants Thor the ability to control the base elements of a storm. It can control the elements and can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, and torrential rains at a moment's notice. He summoned a class 5 tornado to battle the Destroyer, and control the elements. He is remembered in myth and legends by the mortals of Midgard as the Norse Thunder God who used Mjolnir to summon rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more. * Lightning: Thor's main weapon using Mjolnir is his lightning bolt. He summoned a lightning bolt strong enough to destroy a large piece of landscape in Jotunheim, a lightning bolt to knock down Loki on the Bifrost bridge, shot a lightning bolt at Iron Man that boosted his armor's power reserve to 475%. Thor shot a sustained lightning bolt at the portal of the Chitauri to ravage the re-enforcements that were swarming through. * Flight: Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. How fast is not specified, but he was able to remain aloft in the middle of a Class 5 tornado, and traverse the distance from his father's chambers to Heimdall's observatory in seconds. Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Asgardians Category:Gods Category:Asgardian Royal Family Members